


Afterlife

by viktorkrumn



Series: ~ harry potter drabbles ~ [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Marauders, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorkrumn/pseuds/viktorkrumn
Summary: This is more a collection of thoughts phrased nicely in a way that will cause you sadness than an actual fic.





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr and I am NOT about to edit it to have capitalization and shit. Sorry. Enjoy!

when the marauders all finally reunite in the afterlife, it’s weird. peter isn’t there, not because he’s not dead but because he doesn’t dare approach them and they completely ignore him. taunting snape now seems too childish, and torturing him too extreme. they’re different ages now; remus and sirius are older than james and lily, more warriors than children, and you can feel it rather than see. and whatever happened between sirius and remus, well, now tonks is there and it’s awkward, so awkward, and no one knows what to say. everybody else knows harry better than his parents do, and they feel terribly guilty. introductions are in order, and reintroductions, and there’s so much silence. things that used to be habit are now forced. they watch over the living, wanting to help, to say hello, but they rarely can. at first they were happy to see their old friends, but now… it’s more complicated than that.  
when the marauders all finally reunite in the afterlife, it’s weird. not because the world is different, but because they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Find me at @viktorkrumn on tumblr and please leave kudos/comments <3


End file.
